Wrecked Replicas
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline, a street smart girl, witnesses the suicide of a woman that looks just like her. Hoping to clean out the Upper-East Sider's bank account she impersonates the woman and is warped into a deadly mystery surrounding her impossible existence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I am back with a new fanfic! This fanfic is based on the show Orphan Black! I hope you guys like it :)

NOTE: Yes I may be starting new fanfic's but I won't forget about the others!

Wrecked Replicas

Caroline, a street smart girl, witnesses the suicide of a woman that looks just like her. Hoping to clean out the Upper-East Sider's bank account she impersonates the woman and is warped into a deadly mystery surrounding her impossible existence.

A big thank you to Juliete for the lovely cover and a big thank you to Ana for helping me with the title :)

Tumblr: klaroline-heaven

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline sat on the train with the music blaring in her ears. Caroline yawned and closed her eyes. She was on her way to New York to see her sister Katherine or well… her foster sister. The two girls were raised together in a foster home in Russia. Both Katherine and Caroline were very close even though the girls sometimes didn't get along with one another.

When the train stopped an hour later Caroline was brought back to the present. She rubbed at her eyes and looked around the half-empty subway cart.

"Shit," She muttered in her thick Russian accent. A mother looked over at Caroline and then looked down at her young daughter.

Caroline looked between the mother and daughter and apologized half-heartedly. Caroline stepped out of the subway cart and made her way to the telephone.

She dialed Katherine's number and Katherine answered on the fourth ring.

"Care?" Katherine asked on the other end of the line. Katherine looked over at her latest client, a man in his late forties disgusted. Katherine didn't exactly like being a prostitute but if she wanted to survive in New York, one of the most expensive cities, she had to something.

"What took you so long?" Caroline asked as she looked at the now empty platform. Caroline turned away from the platform and looked down at her black colored nails. Caroline put her unruly red curls behind her ear and waited for Katherine's reply.

"I am currently with a client." Katherine said her voice low.

"Oy boshamoy. (Oh god.)" Caroline said in Russian.

"Don't scold me, Caroline." Katherine said rolling her brown eyes.

"I'm not scolding you."

"You're a druggie and your boyfriend is a drug dealer so do not scold me." Katherine said again.

"I am not a druggie. Just because I smoke the occasional pot doesn't mean that I am a druggie and Tyler is no longer my boyfriend."

"Really? You finally left the douche?" Katherine asked.

"Not quite…" Caroline said her voice trailing off.

She turned to the platform and noticed a young blonde haired woman standing close to the train tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"I hit him on the head with an iron stick so he is probably still unconscious."

"Well he deserves it!"

"…And I stole his heroine and coke."

"You stole a drug dealers drugs? Smart…" Katherine said sarcastically.

"Kit Kat, I'm not paying you to be on that phone." The man said from the bed.

"I'll be right there." Katherine told him.

"Listen I'll ring the doorbell when I'm at the apartment. Make sure that client of yours is gone by then."

"He'll be gone after this round." Katherine said before hanging up on the phone.

Caroline laughed at her sister's carefree attitude and was about to leave the train station when she noticed that young woman again.

She walked over to the woman because she was curious. When Caroline got closer to her she noticed that she was removing her shoes, jacket, and purse.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked as she watched the woman's movements. She heard the distant but close noise of the train and watched as the woman stepped off of the ledge.

"Holy shit!" Caroline yelled as she ran to ledge. The woman looked up at her and Caroline stood there stunned. That woman looked exactly like her, she concluded.

Before Caroline could say anything else the train hit the woman.

"NO!" Caroline cried out as she watched the blood splatter everywhere.

Caroline's blue eyes widened and she quickly turned away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She repeated again and again.

Caroline fell to the ground, her hands shaking. She never witnessed a suicide before and she just couldn't believe it. Caroline's thoughts were all over the place. She kept on asking herself questions that she didn't understand.

Why did that woman look exactly like her? Why did she kill herself? Why didn't Caroline stop the woman from killing herself?

Caroline walked over to the telephone with shaky legs and dialed 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"A—a woman… she—she jumped and the—train hit her." She stuttered incoherently.

"Where are you?" The operator asked.

"Penn Station," Caroline said quickly.

"The police are on their way." The operator said before hanging up.

A couple of minutes later the police arrived and so did the MTA officials. Caroline didn't want to be here so she decided to slip out unnoticed. Caroline looked over at the purse and noticed that nobody was there. She quickly ran towards the woman's purse and grabbed it. Caroline ran up the stairs and out of the train station.

Katherine lived in an apartment Downtown and so Caroline waited for a cab. A while later she arrived at Katherine's apartment and knocked on the door impatiently.

Katherine got off of her couch lazily and strolled towards the door. She unlocked the door and let a pale Caroline inside.

"Are you alright?" Katherine asked as she furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows in confusion.

"I—uh—not really." Caroline admitted.

"What happen?" Katherine asked as she led Caroline to the couch.

"I—I just witnessed a suicide." She said.

"I beg your pardon." Katherine said as she walked over to her liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of peach Ciroc.

She reached for two shot glasses and placed them on the coffee table.

"I witnessed a suicide. A woman jumped and the train hit her."

"Woah," Katherine said because she didn't know what else to say.

"I know, and here's the crazy… or well crazier part—that woman looked exactly like me."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked as she handed Caroline a shot.

Caroline downed the shot quickly and put it on the coffee table.

"I don't know… It's crazy… You know how my hair is naturally blonde?"

"Yeah," Katherine said eyeing Caroline's unruly red hair.

Caroline fixed her hair self-consciously and reached for the woman's purse.

"Is that her purse?" Katherine asked as she looked over at the Louis Vuitton purse with widened eyes.

"No silly, it's mine." Caroline joked.

"My ass," Katherine tsked.

Caroline laughed and said, "Yes, it is her purse."

"I knew it; well open it, will you?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know…" Caroline sighed.

"If you don't I will." Katherine warned.

"What makes you think I'll let you?" Caroline asked as she raised one of her eyebrows at Katherine.

"I won't ask for your permission." Katherine shrugged.

"Eh, fine." Caroline said as she dumped the contents in the bag onto the coffee table.

There were two cell phones, a matching Louis Vuitton wallet, keys, and some other unimportant things.

"Two phones?" Caroline questioned as she reached for them.

"Maybe she's a business woman on Wall Street. You know how those people love to have two phones."

"Yeah maybe…" Caroline said as her voice drifted off.

Katherine reached for the wallet and was about to open it when Caroline took it away from her. Katherine crossed her arms over her chest annoyed.

"I want to see what's inside first." Caroline shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. But I get to keep the wallet." Katherine said as she fixed her lavender colored silk robe that covered almost nothing.

"Fine," Caroline said as she unzipped the wallet.

She looked inside and reached for the driver's license. Katherine peered over Caroline's shoulder and gasped as she looked over the woman's picture.

"Holy crap, she does look exactly like you." Katherine said.

"I know," Caroline answered as she looked over the driver's license.

The two girls studied the driver's license silently.

"She has the same birth date as you." Katherine said.

"May 13, 1989." Caroline read.

"Is she—or was she your long lost twin sister?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know," Caroline breathed out. Caroline's blue eyes landed on the woman's name. "Her name was Jessica Daniels."

"Jessica Daniels," Katherine repeated.

"Why'd she kill herself?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know but this is really fucking weird."

"Imagine how I feel." Caroline huffed as she dropped the license onto the coffee table.

Katherine reached for the keys carefully and Caroline watched.

"Do you think those are the keys to her home?" Caroline asked Katherine.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Katherine told her.

Caroline nodded and reached for the driver's license again. She looked over the address and pointed at it.

"This is where she lived." Caroline concluded.

"Are you going to head over there?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well this loft is located on the Upper East Side which means that your look alike was rich. You can get your hands on her money-" Katherine said a smirk on her lips.

"…If I impersonate her." Caroline said finishing Katherine's statement.

"Exactly," Katherine nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it but I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Katherine said.

"Keep the drugs hidden." She told Katherine as she tossed the black duffel bag to Katherine.

"Oof," Katherine said. She unzipped the duffel bag and looked inside. Her brown orbs widened happily.

"This costs a couple of thousands." She said.

"I know," Caroline grinned.

"Tyler is going to come looking for this. You know that right?" Katherine asked.

"Yup," Caroline said.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. One step at a time, okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Now are you going to go to her house now?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Caroline said as she got up off the couch.

Katherine walked Caroline to the door and hugged her.

"Remember Caroline, we're getting this money for the three of us skip town."

"I know. You, me, and Ariel." Caroline said adding in her son's name.

Ariel was three years old and their foster mom was currently taking care of him in Queens.

"You left him for eight months Caroline. You can't leave him again. He is your son." Katherine said.

"I know, I know. I won't leave him again. I just need to gather enough money for us to get the hell out of here." Caroline sighed.

Katherine nodded and unlocked the door for Caroline.

"You could do this," Katherine smiled at her.

"Thanks Kat, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd wither away." Katherine shrugged.

Caroline laughed and nudged her sister in the shoulder.

"I'll call you when I'm there."

"Okay," Katherine nodded.

"See yah!" Caroline said waving at the curly haired brunette before departing down the stairs.

* * *

Caroline arrived at Jessica's apartment a while later. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Caroline turned on the lights and stood rooted to the spot. She looked around the luxurious apartment with her mouth agape.

"Holy shit," Caroline muttered as she stepped farther into the apartment.

Caroline made her way into the furnished living room and looked over at the wall that had a bunch of photographs.

The first photo was of Jessica in her Burberry rain coat. The next photo was of Jessica and a dirty blonde haired man. The two stood smiling at the camera. The man had his arm around Jessica and Jessica was hugging herself to him.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Caroline asked herself.

She quickly skimmed through the rest of the photos and then walked over to the flat screen TV. Caroline decided to walk through the loft because she wanted to make sure that Jessica's boyfriend wasn't around. Once she was finished looking around she went back into the living room.

Caroline turned on the TV and popped in a DVD. When the DVD went on she studied it carefully.

"Miss Jessica Daniels are you ready to run that marathon?" A British voice asked.

"Boyfriend," Caroline concluded immediately.

"Damn straight I am." Jessica said in her American accent.

"Ugh," Caroline sighed as she massaged her temples with her index fingers.

Caroline turned off the television and made her way into the kitchen. On the refrigerator a note hung. It read:

Jess, I'll be back on Friday.

Love you,

-K.

"Friday! Shit that's two days away!" Caroline said to herself.

Caroline decided to run down to the nearest pharmacy because she needed to buy some hair dye. If Caroline was going to be impersonating this Jessica woman she had to look exactly like her.

Caroline left her things on the couch and left the loft. She ran down the stairs and looked around the area. She noticed a light in the distance and made her way towards it.

Once Caroline got to the pharmacy she walked over to the correct aisle and chose hair dye that would make her hair blonde.

Caroline grabbed a couple of other necessities and walked over to the clerk.

"Miss Daniels?" The elderly clerk questioned.

Shit, Caroline said to herself. She cleared her throat and tried to use her best American accent.

"Yes," She said.

"What did you do your hair? Your golden locks were beautiful!" He complimented.

"I know, I wanted to change my look but it didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to so here I am shopping for hair dye." She laughed trying to make things a little less awkward.

He nodded and began to check out the items. Once he was done Caroline paid him and reached for the plastic bags.

"Goodnight Miss Daniels!" The clerk called from the cash register.

"Goodnight!" Caroline called back as she made her way out of the pharmacy.

Caroline quickly made her way to Jessica's loft. When Caroline finally got there she immediately went to the bathroom and took out the hair dye.

Caroline began to dye her hair. Forty five minutes later her hair was dyed blonde. Caroline was naturally blonde so it wasn't that hard for the dye to seep in.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror awkwardly. Caroline hasn't been a blonde since she was in her late teens so as she looked at her reflection she smiled.

"Now to learn how to speak in my American accent," She said to herself after she was finished with her shower.

Jessica lived the suite life and that made Caroline even more confused. Why would Jessica jump onto the train tracks and wait for the train to run over her?

As Caroline entered the living room she looked at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner. The clock read twelve o' clock.

"Shit," Caroline said as she rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

After her long trip to New York she was feeling exhausted but she couldn't go to sleep yet. She had to make sure that she could impersonate Jessica in order to get her live savings.

Caroline turned on the home DVD and re-watched it a couple of times.

"Damn straight I am." She repeated over and over again until she got it right.

"I can do this." She told herself as she shut the TV off and made her way to the bedroom. She jumped onto the bed and nuzzled into the pillows.

Caroline fell asleep with Ariel in her mind. She would make sure that her son had everything that he needed.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked it :)

In the next chapter there will be Klaroline interaction or well Klaus is going to think she is Jessica...

For those of you that watch Orphan Black you know what's coming up ;)

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the second chapter! This chapter is pretty long so please bear with me :)

I would like to thank my beta Leah (approvesomuch) for being the greatest beta ever and I would like to thank Juliete and Leah (again) for the lovely covers that they made for this fanfic :)

Warning: Smut.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katherine and Caroline were twelve years old at the time. Their foster mother has told them that they were going to be moving to America.

Katherine and Caroline looked up at their foster mother, Ms. K confused. Why were they leaving their home? Why were they traveling to another country? What was going on?

That night Katherine and Caroline lay on their beds lost in thought.

"Kat," Caroline called out to her sister as she turned to her.

"Yeah?" Katherine asked as she tried to fix her unruly brown curls that were getting in her face. Katherine reached for a scrunchie and tied her hair back.

"Why do you think Ms. K is making us move to America?" She asked her as she hugged her stuffed animal to herself. Caroline has had the brown and white donkey ever since she was one.

Ms. K got both Caroline and Katherine a stuffed animal when she was in Leningrad. Katherine got a pink pony while Caroline got the brown and white donkey.

"I don't know." Katherine replied honestly as she fluffed her purple covered pillows.

"Ya neehachu oohaditz att Rasiye. (I don't want to leave Russia.)" She told her.

"Neither do I." Katherine sighed sadly. They were born and raised in Russia, why did they have to pick up their stuff and travel to an unknown country? It wasn't fair.

"Do you think we'll be okay there?" She asked her.

"Of course we will be. We have each other Carolina, that is all that matters." Katherine reassured her.

Caroline nodded and said, "Spokoynoy nochi (Good night),"

"Spokoynoy nochi," Katherine smiled before she turned to the pink wall that held different types of designs such as stripes, polka dots, and swiggly lines.

Caroline couldn't fall asleep that night because of the anticipation and worry that she felt.

Ms. K, Caroline, and Katherine were going to travel to a new country that would be there new home and Caroline didn't know why.

Caroline closed her eyes and thought about how her life would turn out in the United States.

* * *

_Present:_

Caroline was woken up by the sound of a phone ringing in the near distance. She pressed the pillow to her ears and tried to ignore the phone. The phone finally stopped ringing but began ringing again two minutes later.

"Ugh!" Caroline shouted as she threw the pillow across the room in a fury. She wanted to sleep but that fucking phone wouldn't let her.

Caroline grabbed for the phone and looked down at the caller ID with a glare.

_Stef? Who the fuck is Stef?_ She wondered confused.

Caroline debated between answering the phone and turning it off with her index finger on her chin.

Nobody's home, Stef. Caroline said as she turned off the phone for good.

Caroline tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't, so she decided to get the fuck up and do something. As Caroline entered the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom she removed her clothing from her body and hopped into the shower. Caroline turned on the water and the cold water hit her instantly.

"Shit," She mumbled as she tried to figure out how she could make the water warmer. When Caroline finally figured it out she relaxed and let the warm water hit her body. The stinging of the water on her naked body felt good and she sighed relaxed.

When Caroline was finished with her shower she reached for Jessica's boyfriends robe because she couldn't find Jessica's and she quickly put it on. The manly scent invaded her nostrils and she sniffed the robe because she couldn't help herself. Jessica's boyfriend's scent was a mix of the woods and bourbon.

"Looks like my twin sister had good taste." Caroline said to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Caroline loved her blonde hair and she didn't know why she dyed it so many times. In her mid-teens she dyed her hair black, and then brown, and then orange, and then red and it just stuck but as she looked into the mirror above the sink she smiled to herself.

Ariel had her blonde curls and he had his father's bright blue eyes. Ariel was conceived when Caroline went out clubbing one night in Los Angeles. She met a guy that she thought was hot and they did it in a bathroom stall quickly. They were both drunk so they weren't exactly thinking about protection. Caroline couldn't even remember his name… Was it Marc? Manny? Matt? She couldn't remember.

Caroline sighed and turned away from the mirror. She left the bathroom and went over to Jessica's closet. Caroline frowned when she realized that there was nothing there that she liked. The closet contained some pencil skirts, dark colored blouses, dress pants, and dresses that a forty year old woman would wear.

Did she have no style at all? Caroline questioned.

Caroline rolled her eyes and reached for a blouse and a pair of black dress pants. The dress pants were high-waisted and the blouse was plain and gray.

Once Caroline was dressed she searched for a curling iron. When she finally found it she plugged it in. As Caroline began to curl her hair she thought back to the night that she found out that she was pregnant.

* * *

_Three Years Ago:_

Caroline was listening to some rock band when she suddenly felt queasy. She felt as if her stomach was doing cartwheels. Caroline thought that the nausea would subside but it didn't. When she felt a churning in the pit of her stomach she huffed. Caroline kept her attention on the words that were coming out of her iPod hoping that the nausea would go away.

When it did go away she sighed in relief. Caroline lay down on her bed and pressed her cheek to the pillow. She closed her eyes and she soon fell asleep.

The next morning Caroline awoke worriedly. There was a funny taste in her mouth and she tried to figure out why that taste was in her mouth. She could feel the bile rising in her throat so she quickly jumped out of bed. She ran to the bathroom and put her hands on the sink. Caroline threw up all over the sink.

"Care?" Katherine called out from her bedroom.

Caroline tried to speak but couldn't because the foul taste in her mouth wouldn't let her. Katherine got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Caro—" Katherine began to say but then noticed the chunks in the sink.

"Holy hell, what the fuck happened?" She asked as she held Caroline's hair back. She tied Caroline's hair into a ponytail and called for their foster mother.

"Ms. K!" Katherine shouted.

Ms. K quickly ran into the bathroom and looked down at Caroline.

"Caroline, shto sluchilas? (Caroline, what happened?)" She asked.

When Caroline wouldn't say anything Ms. K turned to Katherine, "Get your sister a glass of seltzer."

Katherine nodded and did as the woman told her. When Katherine returned Ms. K was pressing a cold towel to Caroline's forehead.

"Do you have food poisoning?" Katherine asked.

"I don't think so…" Caroline answered.

"Then what can it be?" Ms. K asked.

"It's probably nothing, I'll be okay. Thank you." She said as she reached for her toothbrush.

"Alright…" Ms. K announced as she turned to go.

When she was gone Katherine hit Caroline on the arm.

"Ow!" Caroline shouted.

"Are you pregnant?" Katherine asked ignoring the other girl's shouting.

"No! Of course not. I mean… I don't think I am." Caroline replied unsure of herself.

"Wait here." Katherine told her as she turned on her heel and headed to her bedroom.

Katherine came back a couple of minutes later with a pregnancy test in her hands. Caroline looked down at the box confused.

"I'm not pregnant." Caroline said sure of herself this time.

"Are you sure about that? Lately, you've been clubbing a lot."

"Just because I go out and club doesn't mean that I fuck every guy that I see." Caroline barked out. "And may I add that I just went to those clubs to dance. I didn't drink."

"So you're telling me you never fucked anybody at the club?" Katherine asked as she raised her eyebrows at the blonde and ignored her second statement.

"That's not what I mean… I may have fucked like two guys at a club." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"When?"

"One was like six months ago, so that is out of the question… and the other was—oh shit." Caroline said as she put her face in her hands desperately. What if she was pregnant?

"What?" Katherine asked waiting for Caroline to continue.

"One month ago." She breathed out.

"Take the test." Katherine said as she handed her the box.

"I am not going to pee on a fucking stick, Katherine." Caroline said as she narrowed her blue eyes at the brunette.

"Take it," Katherine ordered.

"I don't want to." Caroline whined.

"You have to. It's probably just a false alarm anyway. You were on the pill weren't you?"

"I can't remember." Caroline sighed.

"Take it," She said again before leaving the bathroom.

Caroline looked down at the box in her hands and tore it open. She looked down at the stick and went over to the toilet.

When Caroline was finished she looked at the back of the box. It read that she had to wait five minutes for the results.

Caroline sighed and waited for the results impatiently.

_Please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant_. She kept repeating that mantra in her head.

When the five minutes were up she looked down at the stick and her eyes widened.

"Kat!" Caroline called out.

Katherine entered the bathroom and walked over to her sister.

"You're pregnant." Katherine said as she looked down at the plus sign.

"Holy shit, I'm pregnant." Caroline said as she looked into Katherine's eyes with her own scared ones.

* * *

_Present:_

Caroline entered the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. As she waited for the coffee she looked through the mail that was on the table.

One of them read Bank and Caroline quickly tore it open. She looked at the bottom of the page and her eyes widened in surprise. Jessica had one hundred thousand dollars in her bank account.

Caroline quickly grabbed her purse and car keys and made her way out of the door.

When Caroline was settled in Jessica's car, she decided to practice her American accent. She couldn't slip up while she pretended to be Jessica because if she would she would go to jail for impersonating and taking over somebody else's life.

Caroline began to practice the different words in her American accent. Caroline's Russian accent was pretty thick so it was kind of hard at first but as she drove over to the bank it became easier.

"I can do this." She said to herself.

When Caroline got to the bank she quickly made her way to Jessica's representative.

"Miss Daniels, it is so nice to see you." Dean said.

"It is nice to see you to…" Caroline began to say and then looked down at his name tag, "Dean."

Dean smiled at the friendly blonde and looked her in the eyes. Caroline tried to relax in her seat and she hoped that Dean wouldn't understand that she wasn't Jessica.

"Anyway, what can I help you with Miss Daniels?"

"I need to make a withdrawal." Caroline told him.

"A withdrawal?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Caroline nodded as she smiled at him.

"Alright, would you like the keys to your safe as well?" He asked her.

"Safe?" Caroline asked.

Dean nodded with a big smile on his lips.

"Uh… yes I would."

Dean nodded and handed her the keys. She took them from him and smiled at him.

"What is your pin number?" Dean asked her as he got ready to type it into his database.

"My pin number? Um… I—I'm not sure." Caroline stuttered.

Dean frowned at her and tilted his head.

"How could you forget your own pin number?" He questioned her confused.

"Let me think. Just give me a moment."

"Yes of course," Dean said as he got out of his chair.

"I will leave you to yourself and I will be back in a couple of moments." Dean told her.

"Alright," Caroline smiled at him as she tried to keep the nervousness from her face.

When Dean left her alone she quickly reached for the purse. She fished out Jessica's wallet and began to look through the contents. Caroline finally came across a neatly folded piece of paper. She looked down at the paper and it had a four digit number. The four digit number was 1989.

1989_? Really? Our birthday year? I should have known_… Caroline thought.

When Dean returned he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," She smiled at him.

He nodded and asked, "Have you remembered?"

"Yes, I have." She nodded. "It is 1989." She told him.

Dean nodded and began to press the keys on the keyboard. When Dean unlocked her bank account he looked at the amount impressed.

"You have one hundred thousand dollars on here." He told her.

"Yes I know," She said as she smiled at him.

He nodded and asked, "How much would you like to withdraw?"

"All of it." She told him.

Dean's eyes widened as he sat back in his seat. "Are you sure Miss Daniels?"

"Yes I am." She nodded.

"Okay then. I will get your money ready. Would you like to check out your safe for now?"

"Yes I would. Thank you, Dean." She smiled at him as she got out of the chair. "Dean?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Will you show me to the area? I seem to have forgotten where it is located." Caroline laughed. "Stupid me," She said as she hit her forehead.

"Yes of course." Dean nodded as he led her out of the office.

When Caroline got to Jessica's safe she unlocked it. Dean went back upstairs to gather her money. Caroline opened the safe, hoping that there would be some jewels or something of that sort but there was only paper.

Caroline looked through the papers and her eyes widened in confusion.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked aloud as she looked down at the different pictures of her many faces.

There were four photographs and all of them looked exactly like Caroline. Caroline folded the papers and put it in the purse. She'd study it closer later.

When Caroline got back upstairs the money was ready for her taking. She took the brown bag from him and thanked him quickly.

"Will that be all?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, thank you so much for your help Dean." She smiled at him as she waved goodbye.

Kat, Ariel, and I can get out of here now. She said to herself excitedly.

* * *

Caroline settled into the car and drove back to Jessica's home. When she got there she quickly got out of her car and made her way across the street. She had a big smile on her lips as she looked around the area subtly. Caroline noticed the front lights on a BMW blinking in her direction. She narrowed her eyes at the car and clutched the purse closer to herself.

"JESS!" Caroline heard somebody shout. She turned in that direction and stared at the man that stood before her.

"Why aren't you answering my phone calls!? You have a meeting with the detective and his colleagues in ten minutes!" He told her as he grabbed her arm and led her to his car.

"Stef…" Caroline guessed.

"Yeah, now get in the fucking car! You need to tell them what we went through."

"I will, I will…" Caroline said as she looked outside the window.

"Why weren't you answering my phone calls?"

"My phone died," She lied easily as she took in his forest green eyes and spiky dirty blonde hair. He was handsome, she thought.

"Charge your fucking phone next time, will you? This could cost you your job."

"My job?" She questioned aloud.

"Yes! You know as in they could expel you from duty."

She was a police officer. Caroline concluded.

"They won't expel me." She shrugged.

"Yes they will. Have you met Detective Saltzman!? He would have your head."

Sounds like a scary dude, she thought.

Caroline shrugged and sat back in the seat. When they finally got to the police station they got out of the car.

The police officers smiled and waved at the two and Caroline smiled and waved back at them.

Well she must've been popular, Caroline guessed.

Once the two were inside Stefan led her to the room that the meeting would be held in. Stefan pushed her in and left her standing alone. She looked at the four people that sat in the chairs and smiled at them nervously.

"Won't you have a seat Miss Daniels?" A man in his early thirties asked. He had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Of course…" She said as she looked down at his badge. "Detective Saltzman,"

Caroline sat down across from the other and stared down at the little microphone that was in front of her.

"What happened the night of April 25th?" The old blonde woman asked.

"I'm sorry?" Caroline questioned.

"What happened the night you shot and killed an innocent civilian?" The man next to her asked her.

"Um… I—will you please excuse me for a minute?"

"For what?" Detective Saltzman asked her, his voice hard.

"I need to use the restroom." She blurted out.

Alaric leaned back into his chair and motioned for her to go.

"Thank you," Caroline thanked him as she quickly made her way out of the room.

Stefan looked over at Caroline confused and she raised her finger at him. Stefan nodded and leaned back in his chair.

Caroline searched for the restroom and when she finally found it she took out the other phone that Jessica had. Caroline quickly dialed Katherine's number and waited for the other girl to pick up impatiently.

"Hello?" Katherine asked when she answered the phone.

"Are you busy?"

"Yeah I am… I have a sexy doctor that I need to pleasure." Katherine said seductively as she looked over at the man that lay on her bed, his manhood exposed.

"Listen Kat, now is not the time to play nurse. I need your advice!" Caroline whispered into the phone.

"Now?" Katherine questioned as she looked over at the brown haired man that lay on her bed with his hand across his delicious torso. Katherine bit her lip in anticipation and waited for Caroline to continue impatiently.

"Jessica was a police officer and apparently she killed somebody so I guess she is suspended. What do I say!?" Caroline questioned nervously.

"Listen Care, come up with something. Drink the toilet water if you need to." Katherine said.

"You're not helping." Caroline frowned.

"Sorry, but I should really get back to him. He is so amazingly sexy it is crazy. Like oof!" Katherine breathed out as she looked over at Elijah.

"Katarina, darling, won't you come back to bed?" Elijah called out from the bed.

"Give me a sex—I mean a sec!" She called back embarrassed. What the fuck was going on with her? Why was she mixing her words up? She wondered.

Elijah chuckled and waited for the curly haired lioness to rejoin him on the bed. This was his first time with her and he would be lying if he said she wasn't the best of the best.

"Did you just tell him to give you sex?" Caroline asked as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Maybe… Anyway, I have to go so good luck with whatever." Katherine said before she hung up.

Caroline huffed in annoyance and looked at her reflection. She looked around the bathroom and spotted the strawberry scented soap.

Caroline smirked and grabbed the bottle. She threw her head back and drank the contents down. Once she was finished she tried not to gag. It may have smelled great but it tasted like shit.

Caroline left the restroom and returned to the correct room.

"Where were we?" Caroline asked them.

"What happened that night?"

"Um… well, I was on duty..." Caroline began to say but then felt her stomach churn.

Caroline could feel the bile rising in her throat and she held onto the table. She puked all over the table and looked down embarrassed.

"Miss Daniels?" Alaric questioned.

"Can we reschedule this? I think I may have food poisoning." She frowned as she held onto her stomach.

"Of course," Alaric nodded in defeat.

"Thank you," Caroline thanked him before she stood up and left the room.

"What happened?" Stefan asked her as he ran over to her.

"It was rescheduled."

"What? Why?" He questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I think I may have food poisoning." Caroline frowned.

"Shit… Okay… I'll take you home." Stefan told her with a shake of his head.

"Thanks, Stef." Caroline smiled at him brightly.

Stefan nodded and helped Caroline out of the building. When Caroline got inside Jessica's home she quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up the rest of the soap. She turned on the water and hopped into the shower. Caroline reached for a blue toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth. When Caroline was finished she went into the kitchen.

She sat down on the bar stool with a glass of water. She wore a black sweatshirt that read 'Fuck Me Till I Lose It'. Katherine got Caroline that sweatshirt when she was in Miami and Caroline couldn't help but laugh every time she read the line. Caroline was lost in her thoughts when the door knob began to turn. Her eyes widened in fear and she ran into the bedroom.

Klaus came into the house with his duffel bag in hand. "Jessica!" He called out.

"Her boyfriend!" Caroline whispered to herself as she left the bedroom.

Klaus looked over at who he thought was his girlfriend hungrily. Caroline wore nothing but her skimpy underwear and the sweatshirt.

"Fuck Me Till I Lose It?" Klaus questioned as he read her sweatshirt. "What are you some prostitute waiting to be shagged?" He asked her, his voice serious and his eyes hard.

"Um…" Caroline began to say.

Klaus laughed and walked over to Caroline. He hugged her and then walked back to where he stood before.

No kiss? Caroline questioned.

"How did the meeting go?" Klaus asked her.

"Huh?" Caroline questioned as she took in his form. She looked up at his beautiful blue-gray eyes and then she looked down at his full lips. She then looked at his tight black Henley and the necklaces that peaked out of the shirt and then she finally looked down at his package. He wore tight jeans so Caroline could see the outline of his cock.

"Well?" Klaus asked her impatiently.

"It didn't happen." She told him.

"What do you mean it didn't happen? It had to happen." Klaus said.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Caroline questioned.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Klaus questioned back.

"Maybe it's because I missed you." Caroline said as she made her way towards him. She pulled his face down and pressed her lips to his full luscious ones.

Klaus was taken aback by his girlfriend's behavior but didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Caroline looped her legs around his waist and reached for his belt. She unbuckled it and threw it to the side. Klaus attacked Caroline's lips and invaded her mouth. Their lips collided as they kissed each other passionately.

The two pulled back at the same time because they needed to breathe. Klaus' eyes shined as he looked into her eyes. She seemed different, he thought. A good different, though.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Klaus questioned.

"Of course I am… Why wouldn't I be?" Caroline questioned.

"It's just… Forget it." Klaus said as he removed her sweatshirt from her upper body.

Klaus threw the sweatshirt across the kitchen and laid her down on the island. He grabbed her legs and hitched them onto his shoulders.

She scratched at his Henley impatiently and helped him remove it in a hurry. Caroline grabbed onto his necklaces with one hand and dove her other hand into his blonde curls. Klaus removed his jeans quickly and got on top of her.

Caroline didn't like being on the bottom so she stopped him.

"What?" Klaus asked.

Caroline didn't answer him and got off of the island. She stood in front of Klaus and pushed him onto the island instead. Klaus lay beneath her and he had a grin on his face.

"Jess… Is everything okay? We haven't exactly been on the best of terms but here you are and I can't help but feel like this is some fluke." Klaus told her as he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her on top of him.

"It is not a fluke, I missed you and now I want to pleasure you. Is that so hard to believe?" Caroline asked, her voice innocent.

"Kind of…" Klaus said as his voice drifted off.

"Lay back and relax, okay?"

Klaus nodded and Caroline slid her small hand down his chest. Caroline's hands were soft and warm as they traveled down Klaus' chest. Klaus looked up at her with a big smile.

When Caroline finally got to Klaus' boxer briefs she slid her hand inside and held onto his long length. Klaus sucked in a breath and let her do whatever she wanted. Caroline stood in front of Klaus and looked over at him with a brilliant smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked him as she whispered into his ear.

"Not yet," Klaus lied. Of course he was enjoying himself but he would enjoy himself even more if he was the one pleasuring his girl and not the other way around.

"Not yet?" Caroline questioned.

"Nope," Klaus shook his head.

"Well then," She smirked at him.

Klaus waited for her to do whatever it is she wanted. Caroline pulled his boxers down and then stared down at his length. He was big, she thought.

Caroline moved closer to his length and Klaus looked over at her curiously. _Was she about to…? Yup, she was_, he concluded.

Caroline couldn't help but feel the overwhelming feeling of excitement as she got ready to suck his dick. Caroline hasn't exactly been with anybody else except Tyler in the past few months and the truth was that he just didn't do it for her anymore. Caroline could already imagine how the sex would be with Jessica's boyfriend, and she couldn't wait to experience it first-hand.

She took the tip into her mouth and then she took more of his length into her mouth. Klaus groaned in pleasure as Caroline sucked him hard. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she continued.

A couple of minutes later he said, "That's enough."

Caroline removed her mouth from him and looked over at him impatiently.

"Now it's my turn." He said as he picked her up and led her into the bedroom.

Klaus threw Caroline onto the bed softly and climbed atop her. He removed her thong and widened her legs. He glided into her slowly and Caroline's toes curled in anticipation. He began to thrust into her harder and Caroline moaned in pleasure. Both of their moans could've been heard for miles.

_This might actually be the best sex I ever had. _Caroline thought to herself as she reached for Klaus' necklaces.

Their lips collided and their tongues danced with each other. Klaus continued to push into her and Caroline could feel herself getting ready to climax.

Klaus realized it as well because her walls tightened around his length and he began to kiss the valley down her breasts.

When Caroline finally came she let out a loud moan and flipped them over. Now that she was satisfied, it was time to satisfy him. She began to ride him and Klaus held onto her hips. When he finally came the two lay down beside each other in a sweaty heap.

"Goodnight love," Klaus told her as he kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to him. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest.

"Goodnight," Caroline mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. The last thought that she had before she fell asleep was why did Jessica jump when she had such a boyfriend?

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was okay, I really do! I am not by any means great at writing smut because well I don't know much about it... I only know what I have read in other fic's... I hope it was okay though :)

Again, a big thank you to Leah for putting up with me and my writing :)

Oh and if anybody is wondering who Ariel's father is, it's Matt Donovan in my head. Also, those papers that she got from the safe are very important so stick around to find out.

Please Leave Feedback :p

~Hana :D


End file.
